


Cell mates and probably something else

by KingsOnThrones



Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsOnThrones/pseuds/KingsOnThrones
Summary: Bucky has a cell mate and a jailor.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Cell mates and probably something else

Bucky hadn’t expected someone else to be locked up underneath the Avengers Tower. But there he was. A surprisingly good-looking man with pale-white skin, long raven-black hair and emerald-green eyes. He was dressed all in black, green and gold leather. And when their shared cell door closed, the other man spoke with a voice somewhere in between silk and sex: “I am Loki, Prince of Asgard. I tried to take over the world while being mind-controlled by a fucker called Thanos. What are you here for?”

Bucky knew then that he was fucked.

***

Bucky spent the next year in jail with Loki being his only companion, save from the occasional visit form the one and only Tony Stark, their self-proclaimed jailor. When the year passed and both Bucky’s and Loki’s crimes where forgiven and forgotten, considering it wasn’t actually them committing them. They were knighted to ‘Avenger’ and transferred upstairs where the other Avengers lived. They were met by the others in the shared living room where they were about to been shown their rooms.

“Barnes, you’re on the west wing, 34th floor. Loki you’re on the west wing 33th floor.” Wilson said. Bucky still did not understand what Steve saw in that fucking moron.

“We don’t need separate floors,” Loki said as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and kissed his temple.

The other Avengers sent them some confused looks.

“I thought kissing fellas as a fella was OK now, but apparently I misread that,” Bucky said darkly, staring down the others.

“You didn’t misread,” Steve told him.

“Then what’s it with the odd looks?”

“Oh, you two are dating?!” Bucky rolled his eyes,

“Very sharp Stevie. There’s something else, I don’t know how to say this-”

Loki spoke up, “We want Tony to join us.”

“That’s not how I would’ve done it.”

Tony grinned from ear to ear. “Oh, I’m all for being straightforward. Not so much for being straight. JARVIS?”

“Yes sir?” “Cancel Loki and Bucky’s rooms, they’ll be sleeping with me.”

“Yes sir.” With that being done, Tony showed his new boyfriends to his -_their_\- room.

The other Avengers were left standing with their jaws on the floor trying to process what just happed right in front of their own eyes. Clint was the first to speak, “The fuck have we done?” he whispered.

“We made the God of Mischief and Chaos _date_ the Winter Soldier, and if that wasn’t too much for the world to handle, Iron Man decided to join in,” Sam clarified, scared just as shitless as the others.


End file.
